


No Sweeter Innocence than Our Gentle Sin

by ladyannabethstark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy puts himself at Clarke’s mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sweeter Innocence than Our Gentle Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tiny idea that I had on tumblr where Clarke ties Bellamy up and blindfolds him before having her way with him. My followers encouraged me to do it so, voila. Here it is.
> 
> It might be horrible because I struggled through writing it but after the effort I put into it, I wasn't about to not publish it.

Clarke leaned back against the door, closing it with a click. Biting down on her lip, she looked across the room at Bellamy where he was sitting on the bed. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his folded hands. They were in a mostly unused part of the fallen Ark where they were unlikely to be found even if someone was looking for them. Bellamy sat up slowly, rolling his shoulders before reaching his hand out to her.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room and allowed him to pull her in to stand between his legs. Clarke reached up, sliding one hand into his hair and pressing the other to his cheek. Bellamy let out a soft hum, leaning his head into her hand as he tilted his head up to look at her. She stared down into his dark eyes, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip. Bellamy parted his lip slightly and scraped his teeth over the pad of her finger, drawing a small smile from her. Withdrawing her hands, she played with the hem of her shirt before tugging it over her head. Bellamy exhaled deeply, his eyes falling from her face down to her chest and Clarke had to fight back a laugh. Reaching down, she unbuttoned her pants before tugging them down and kicking them off.

"I’ll give you one minute," she said softly, reaching back to unhook her bra.

His reached out, gently taking hold of her hips. His thumbs swept over her soft skin in small circles before his hands began making their way up her torso. Clarke leaned her head back, as he leaned forward to trail his lips between her breasts. Warmth rushed through her body, gathering between her thighs as she not-so-subtly rubbed them together. Bellamy traced her ribs with one hand, the knuckles of the other brushing the underside of her breast.

Curling her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, Clarke let out a small whimper when the rough pad of his thumb circled her nipple slowly. Moving his mouth to the other nipple, Bellamy used his tongue to trace the same path. Small gasps escaped from her mouth as she trembled slightly, her other hand gripping his shoulder. Then he closed his lips around her nipple and hummed lightly, flicking his tongue over the hardened peak relentlessly while rolling the other between his finger and thumb gently. As much as she wanted to give into the sensation and let him do what he wanted, Clarke gave him a time limit and she intended to stick to it. It was hard to plant her hands on his shoulders and even more difficult to push him away. He let out a protesting groan, though he didn’t struggle.

"Time’s up," she informed him, much to his chagrin.

Bellamy leaned back, looking up at her as she traced the line of his jaw with her finger.

"And what are you going to do with me now?" he asked, stroking his fingers up and down the outer part of her thighs.

Clarke placed her hand on his chest, carefully climbing onto his lap with her legs straddle his thighs. Leaning forward, she ghosted her lips over his as her arm wrapped around his neck.

"I think you know," she whispered against his lips.

Her other hand made its way to the hem of his shirt before pushing it up slightly, allowing her to lightly drag her fingernail along the skin just above the waistband of his pants. Bellamy’s answering shudder put a smile on her lips just before she kissed him fully. As she nibbled at his bottom lip and his hands stroked through her hair, Clarke fisted the hem of his shirt in her hands before tugging it upwards slowly. Bellamy pulled away, lifting his arms over his head.

She pulled it almost all the way off but stopped at his wrists where she knew that the long sleeves of his shirt would keep them tangled in the fabric. That’s just what she wanted. Bellamy huffed as she pushed him back onto the mattress. It wasn’t very long, allowing just a few inches of scooting before Bellamy’s head was situated on the pillow. Clarke took a hold of his hands, pushing them over his head gently.

"Like that," she said, the command clear in her voice. 

Then she had a moment of hesitation, brushing her thumb over his cheek.

"Is that okay?"

Bellamy nodded, testing the comfort of the shirt around his wrists. Clarke leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as she straddled him once more. As she pushed herself to sit up, she took a deep breath and pulled her hair up to tie it with a ribbon. Beneath her, she saw Bellamy’s face break out into a grin.

"This isn’t a battle, Princess. You don’t have to look so determined," he reminded her.

"Shut up," she replied, unable to keep a smile from tugging at her lips.

She pinched at his side as he laughed and squirmed away. Then Clarke bent over, soothing the reddening spot with a open-mouthed kiss. Bellamy let out a sigh, his amusement fading away at the feeling. When she lifted her head, she saw that his eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly. Remembering the small strip of fabric that she brought, Clarke reached over the edge of the bed to retrieve it from the pocket of her pants. When she sat up again, Bellamy’s eyes were open and he looked at her curiously.

"Trust me?" she asked.

"You know I do," he said without hesitation.

Clarke smiled softly before helping him sit up. She carefully fitted the fabric over his eyes before tying it around the back of his head, effectively blinding him from seeing anything that she was doing.

"How’s that?" she asked, noticing that his breathing had picked up slightly.

"It’s good," Bellamy answered, bending his head down to press his lips to her shoulder lightly.

She lifted his chin, pressing several lingering kisses to his face and lips before pushing him to lie back again. Clarke started exploring him with touch, running her fingers over the sides of his neck and brushing her thumb over his Adam’s apple. Then she moved onto his collarbone and shoulders, stroking along the grooves that his defined muscles created. Bellamy was almost trembling by the time she touched her fingers to his chest.

Clarke could see that his hands were clenched into fists, causing the veins in his forearms and biceps to stand out even more than usual. Scraping her fingers lightly over his pectorals, she relished in the clench of his jaw and the sharp breath that he inhaled. She couldn’t imagine what it was like, being tied up and blindfolded with no idea what she was going to do next. For just a moment, she entertained the thought of that happening, a shiver running through her body. Bellamy shifted beneath her, bringing her back to the matter at hand. That thought would have to wait until later. Clarke traced his ribs, counting them with one hand as she lightly scraped the fingernails of the other down his abdomen. She could feel the hard press of his arousal against her core, biting down on her lower lip hard.

"Clarke," Bellamy sighed as she rolled her hips against his.

She hummed, bending over to press her lips to the pulse that thrummed in his throat. Clarke traced a path down the column of his neck and to his chest, peppering kisses there. Glancing up at him, she grinned deviously before lightly applying her teeth to his skin, drawing a groan out of him.

"Tease," Bellamy accused her.

"Thorough," Clarke corrected him.

She lowered her head again, kissing her way down to his abdomen. As she scraped her teeth over his defined muscles, Bellamy twisted beneath her, nudging at her leg with his bare foot.

"I can get out of this shirt you know," he informed her.

Clarke reached between them, unbuttoning his pants before slipping her hand into them. Bellamy gasped and arched into her hand as it closed around his erection.

"But you won’t," she said confidently.

Kissing her way down, Clarke pushed his pants and boxers off of his hips as he lifted them to help her. Once they were off, she stood up to admire the length of his body. Walking her fingers up his thigh, Clarke reached out with her other hand to run her fingers through his hair. His head turned towards her, his hands twisting and clenching in the folds of his shirt. Leaning over, she put her lips at his ear.

"What should I do now?" she murmured.

"Fuck me," Bellamy grumbled, clearly disgruntled with the thought of taking it any slower than she was.

Clarke smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before stepping away. She slipped her underwear down her legs, leaving them on the ground before climbing back onto the bed.

"I think I’d rather do something else," she said, smoothing her hands up his thighs before bending over lick a stripe up the length of his arousal.

Bellamy let out a string of curses intermingled with her name as she took him into her mouth, swiping her tongue over the head of his cock. Pulling away, Clarke looked up at him with a smirk that he couldn’t see.

"What do you think?" she asked, wondering how coherent he was.

"I fucking love you," he sighed, pulling his wrists apart to strain at the shirt bounding them.

Her heart skipped a beat at his admission and she inhaled deeply, sitting up.

"Well, in that case…"

Clarke trailed off, straddling his hips. Positioning him at her entrance, she sank down slowly with her hands braced on his chest. She was almost embarrassingly wet, letting out a sigh in sync with his moan as he filled her. She stilled, letting herself get used to the slight stretch. Beneath her, Bellamy was shaking with the effort to keep himself still. Finally, she slowly rolled her hips.

"Bellamy," Clarke breathed, her entire body thrumming with desire.

Leaning down, she pressed against him and pressed their lips together. Bellamy lifted his hips as best he could with his hands still restrained above him. She whimpered against his lips and felt a surge of need go through her. Reaching up, she pulled the blindfold over his head and sat up, watching as Bellamy blinked and focused on her. Curling her hand over his cheek, Clarke nodded at him.

"Touch me," she urged him.

Bellamy practically lurched off of the bed in his desperation to free his hands from the shirt. Tossing it across the room, he sat up and cradled her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly. Clarke melted into his arms, kissing him deeply as she rocked against him. He matched her pace, rolling his hips upward to thrust into her each time she sank down on him. She barely noticed when he tugged her hair out of the ribbon, sending her blonde curls spilling out over her shoulder. Their movements grew feverish and Bellamy let out a grunt of appreciation when she reached between them to rub at her clit in small circles. He lifted her into his arms easily, turning them over to lay her on the mattress. Clarke hitched her legs around his waist and clutching at his shoulders as he drove into her. She cried out his name as he hit the spot in her with each thrust.

When Bellamy reached in between them and rubbed at her clit in slow circles with his thumb, Clarke’s orgasm came over her in waves. She sobbed out his name and writhed beneath him, pressing her forehead against shoulder. Bellamy let out a muffled curse as he buried his face in her hair, his movements slowing until he stilled. They both struggled to catch their breath, entwined with one another. He pressed his cheek against her chest, his arms wound around her. Clarke ran her fingers through his hair as she smiled lazily. When he began kissing and nuzzling at her breasts, she laughed and tugged his head up, looking into his dark eyes.

"For the record? I fucking love you too," she informed him.

Bellamy grinned at her, leaning up to kiss her deeply. As he turned them over, Clarke sighed and curled into his side.

"How long do you think before everyone starts going crazy trying to find us?" she asked.

"I hate to say it Princess, but I think that started about twenty minutes ago," Bellamy replied.

As much as she tried to convince herself that they could stay there for as long as they wanted, Clarke knew that it wasn’t true. She slowly sat up but Bellamy grabbed her arm, pulling her down for another kiss.

"The kids need us," she grumbled against his mouth.

"They can wait a little longer," Bellamy said, pulling her back to straddle him.

She grinned but didn’t argue as his hands found her hips and her eyes fluttered closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
